tinkatollihelpfandomcom-20200213-history
Bling
Blings are a very little bubble that can be found on tinkatolli'.' They reset twice a day and are available on every location on tinkatolli. When you walk over one, you will see a breef pop-up saying '+1 bling'. The amount of bling in a location varies. Each location has around 10 different bling settings. Sometimes bluff's base offers a mean 6, where as Asimov can offer 122 at times! People suspect that blings will one day be a currency on tinkatolli. At the moment it serves no real purpose, other than the more you get, the more Skillz you can do. The skillz' ' When you get a certain number of bling, you earn Skillz. These are the skillz you can earn. Teleporter - '''This is when you reach 50 bling. A magnifying glass will appear at the bottom right. If you click it, you will be able to see the entire area. If you click somewhere, your tinka will teleport there. Note that you can only zoom and teleport if the area is bigger than the screen. (Bluff's Base and Mudpatch are exceptions.) '''Flapper - '''This second skill needs 100 bling. Once you get 100 bling, you unlock the Flapper dance. When you mouse-over the little dancing tinka icon to the right of the text chat, the first dance you will see is the Flapper. Click on it, and your tinka will stand on one leg and flap its arms. '''Woot Wiggle - '''This third skill needs 500 bling. Like the Flapper dance, The Woot Wiggle skill is a dance. When you get to the required number of bling, if you mouse-over the dancing tinka icon, you will see a new dance added. Click it, and your tinka will do the Woot Wiggle. '''Jumper - '''This fourth skill needs 1000 bling. Although this one appears under the dances category, this isn't really a dance, and can also be accessed by pressing the space bar. When activated, your tinka will jump into the air and come down again. '''Shuffle Hustle - '''This fifth skill needs 2000 bling. Like the Flapper and Woot Wiggle, the Shuffle Hustle is a dance. This will appear under the dancing tinka icon, as the fourth from the left. When activated, your tinka will move in a triangular motion. '''Super Jumper - '''This sixth skill needs 3000 bling. This isn't really a new skill. It just adds to the Jumper skill. If you keep clicking the jump icon in the dances, or hold space bar, your tinka will double, or with skill, triple jump. '''Flopper - '''This seventh skill needs 5000 bling. This is the fourth dance, and under the dancing tinka icon, the fifth from the left. When you activate the Flopper skill, your tinka will quite literally flop from side to side, hence the name Flopper. '''Flipper - '''This is the eighth and final skill, and it needs 8000 bling. This appears, under the dancing tinka icon, as the last dance. If you click the flipper icon, your tinka will flip around. '''Badges' ' Blinger - '''You win the Blinger badge after you have shown enormous determination to bling collecting and made it to 5-digit numbers. This badge is yours after you find your 10000th bling! '''Blinger 20k - '''This badge is for the master bling collectors, who still go for one final reward, by collecting bling day after day after day. As soon as you touch your 20000th bling, this badge is in your status! '''Trivia' ' {C}§ {C}The Woot Wiggle dance is needed to get into Asimov. {C}§ {C}The Jumper skill is needed to complete the Cavern Crystal Quest. {C}§ {C}Once you access the Super Jumper, if you keep holding your spacebar, then your tinka will just stay in the air and never touch the ground. {C}§ {C}When you have super jumper and you are coming down from a jump, press your space bar when you are less than a second from the ground. Hold the space bar, and eventually your tinka will shoot into the air. {C}§ {C}People have been able to combine the Super Jumper and Flipper {C}§ {C}If you clear all the blings in the main rooms Canopia, Junkatolli, Stinkatolli, Sundunia you can get 200 seeds. In others you can get from 100 to 25